Spray
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Short and Sweet series, which means that it has sweet candy and sweeter Wincest! Simple, don't click if you don't like


**DISCLAIMER: **Okay, I think we all know that I don't own anything

_So this one was rather fun to write, er, or different...anyways, this one goes out to my dude (and female brother) Anna...wow that kinda made you sound like a transsexual...awkward...lol enjoy the sweetness guys_

* * *

Sam watched suspiciously from his seat in the Impala as Dean grinned and reached down to grab something. He was in the 7/11 paying for the gas, but of course there was always something else that he had to buy. Sam had been sitting in the car watching him stand in the isle for over five minutes, and if Dean was looking that hard for something then that something was going to be specific. 

And the evil grin plastered on Dean's face as he walked up to the counter only seemed to further prove that he was up to something. Sam could have groaned out loud. That smirk never meant anything good…well, good in a pleasure sense, but that was a smirk that could get them into trouble…literally. The last time Sam had seen The Smirk on his brother's face they had gotten pulled over for driving recklessly…it had been last week, and Sam was sure that he'd never look at a chocolate muffin again without blushing.

He let his head fall back onto the seat and waited to see what Dean would bring back to the car.

He wasn't waiting long before Dean was pulling open the door and sliding into the car. Sam kept his eyes closed and Dean was content to start up the Impala and pull away without saying anything. After ten minutes of silence he felt Dean's eyes on him. After fifteen he could tell that Dean was getting agitated. He sighed and sat up, opening his eyes to look at his brother.

"Okay, what?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing."

Sam sat up and leaned his elbows on his thighs before looking at Dean again. "You've been watching me for the past fifteen minutes, Dean."

"Well, it's not my fault that I get distracted by your pretty face."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You see my pretty face every damn day, Dean. If you're gonna pull some sick idea out of your pocket, then just get it over with."

"Jeez, Sammy, it's good that you hide your bitchy moods so well." His voice was slow and deliberate, and he shifted to pull something out of the back pocket of his jeans. He tossed it to him. "It just reminded me…you know?" His voice seemed to quiet and shy away.

Sam held the small packet in his hands and stared at it in complete awe. A slow smile spread across his face before he looked over at his brother again. "I didn't know you were such a sentimentalist, Dean."

He watched Dean swallow and a slow blush seemed to crawl up the back of his neck. Sam laughed. "I can't believe you found these." He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah, well, you were always such a Magic freak." His voice was gruff.

"But I thought they stopped making them years ago." He ripped into the sealed package that said 'Magic: The Gathering' on it.

"I guess there were enough goofy kids that wanted to play with them again."

Sam sent Dean a scolding look before looking back at the cards and breaking into a grin again. He flipped through the cards in silence and started laughing quietly.

Dean shifted. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Remember that time that I tried to teach you how to play?"

It took him a second, but when it clicked Dean burst out laughing. "Dude, that was a shit show." He eyes Sam slyly. "I've never seen anyone as good as Latin as you, stumble so much."

Sam groaned. "Didn't we get into dad's whiskey? I blame it on me being a lightweight at thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Dean snorted. "Come on, Sammy, you're still a lightweight."

"Yeah, whatever, man." Sam flicked open the glove box and placed the small deck of cards inside before shutting it again.

It had been dark for a few hours when Dean turned to Sam. "You got any leads?"

Sam scratched his head and yawned. "No, nothing solid. I'll need to check a few on the net to see if there's any patterns, so nothing until then."

Dean nodded and his eyes lit up when he saw the neon motel sign in the distance.

"Are you gonna stop?"

Dean tried to hide the smile in his voice. "Yeah." Sam didn't catch The Smirk that was back on his face.

Sam had been enjoying the softness of the bed beneath him until he faintly realized that something was not right.

He was on his back, when he normally slept on his stomach. And his hands were resting above his head…or rather they were stuck there. Still hazy from sleep he tried to pull them down and felt the firm material keeping them in place.

He saw the light coming from under the bathroom door and called out softly, voice still laced with sleep. "Dean?"

The bathroom door opened with a creak and Dean walked around the corner wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey boxers and…The Smirk. "You look good like that, Sammy. I think you enjoy it alittle too much though, you didn't even struggle when I moved you."

Sam groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Why hadn't he seen this coming…oh wait, he had.

The bed dipped and he felt Dean slowly snaking up his torso, leaving feather light kisses along his stomach…Sam could still feel The Smirk on his face.

Without opening his eyes Sam murmured. "I think your enjoying it alittle too much." The truth was that there was nothing he enjoyed better then having Dean fawn over him.

He heard Dean's husky laugh and felt the warm breath on his shoulder. "Why shouldn't I enjoy it? I got you all…tied up…on my bed. Naked. And completely vulnerable."

Sam's jaw ticked. He hadn't even realized that Dean had stripped his boxers off in the process of tying him to the bed…why did that only make him hotter?

Dean moved to his neck and Sam had to shove his arms farther behind him to give Dean more access. He laughed again and gently suckled on the tender skin just beside Sam's jugular. Sam bit his lip, arched into Dean's body and let out a deep moan.

Since Dean seemed content to just lie there and suck on his neck, Sam maneuvered so he could wrap his legs around Dean's waist and jerk his growing erection into Dean's hips. He heard Dean groan, so he repeated the action.

"Damn it." Dean whispered harshly. He pulled back and methodically removed Sam's legs from his back. "This is my show, Sam, not your's."

Sam could see the trouble he had remembering that and grinned. "You know me, Dean. I'm an attention whore so I'll be here the whole time trying to steal the show from you."

Dean's eyes darkened at that challenge. He got off the bed, mumbling to himself and slammed the bathroom door. Sam wasn't sure, but if Dean had seen him in that moment, The Smirk was probably plastered across his own face. He closed his eyes and was just drifting off to sleep when he felt the bed dip again.

He didn't open his eyes, but was mildly curious when he heard Dean chuckle. He felt Dean's warm breath on his nipple before his mouth closed over it and he was sucking gently. Sam arched into him again and let out a strangled sound when Dean pulled away.

"I got something that you're gonna like better, Sammy." He heard a small noise before a wet…and cold…spray hit him on the chest. He hissed and opened his eyes to a grinning idiot.

"Damn it, Dean."

Before he could say anything else, Dean's mouth was back on his chest and he was leisurely taking his time licking the spray off. Sam shifted, starting to feel the ache in his arms.

"What is that?"

Dean took another long lick of the ripples on Sam's chest before holding the bottle up for him to see. "Spray candy."

Sam groaned and Dean sprayed it again…this time he ignored the hiss from Sam as he continued to spray the candy over Sam's entire body. He threw the empty container and it landed somewhere in the room with a small _thunk_.

He moved until he was looming over Sam and leaned down to capture Sam's lips with his own in a fierce, branding kiss. He pulled back and Sam tried to follow, except he was held back from his restraints. "God Damn it."

Dean didn't even hesitate, just ignored his brother's grumbling as he moved down to lick, nip and suck his way down Sam's neck. His shoulders. His chest. His hips. Getting high off the sweet taste of the candy mixed with the familiar taste of Sam.

He licked his way down the front of Sam's thighs and when he got to his knees, began moving back up on the inside. He let his teeth scrape the inside of Sam's thighs as he neared Sam's shaft. He felt the muscles tense and Sam let them fall farther apart.

Dean let his tongue run slowly along the bottom of Sam's cock before he took in the tip and gently sucked.

Sam strained against the material holding him in place and let out a frustrated sound when he couldn't get out of it. The small sounds that Dean was making in the back of his throat were driving Sam crazy and before long he found himself tensing up. Dean grazed his teeth along Sam's shaft and Sam was coming hard and fast.

Sam watched as Dean licked his lips as he made his way back up Sam's body, stopping every so often to take another lick on his skin, making sure to get every last drop of candy. When Dean's mouth got close enough, Sam snared it with his own. It wasn't with violence or with lust, but the need to show Dean just what he meant.

Dean rested his forehead on Sam's. "I bet your arms are getting pretty sore, huh?"

Sam smiled. "You know I would love to lie here all night like this, but thanks to you I now need a shower."

Dean sighed and sat up so he was straddling Sam's chest. He reached up to untie the rope that he had snagged from the trunk of the Impala and as soon as Sam's hands were free, they were around Dean's waist. Sam pulled him closer and kissed the bottom of his rib rage.

"You know…"Sam pondered. "If you come with me, I can take care of that little problem that's poking me in the gut right now."

Dean let out a husky laugh and ran his hands through Sam's hair. He grabbed a fist full and pulled Sam's lips to his. He broke the kiss and shoved Sam in the chest to push him back onto the mattress. "Sure," He whispered. "I'll even wash your back, honey."

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Hope this didn't disappoint, Anna...reviews are most appreciated you Wincest fans you!_


End file.
